Conventionally, an immunity testing apparatus is provided with a specimen as a test article placed on a turn table standing on one end of a radio anechoic chamber and an antenna on an antenna support post standing on the other end of the radio anechoic chamber. Then, an electromagnetic wave radiated from the antenna is emitted onto a prescribed test plane where the specimen is disposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Also, there are known test methods such as a radiated electromagnetic field testing method in which an electromagnetic wave of horizontally or vertically polarized wave is applied to a specimen arranged inside a radio darkroom from a biconical antenna or a log periodic antenna fixed inside the same radio darkroom, and a TEM waveguide method in which a TEM cell and a GTEM cell are used. There is also a method of applying a rotating electromagnetic field to a specimen (see Patent Literature 2, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-55863    Patent Literature 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-98211